


Bus Rides

by electrolyte



Series: I will come running when you call my name [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, based on a fan account, fluffy ass shit, injured!nana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrolyte/pseuds/electrolyte
Summary: In which the peak hour crowd is both a good thing and a bad thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanaccount in early December when an OP saw them on the subway/bus and Jeno let Jaemin sit on his lap huhu

Jeno and Jaemin absolutely  _hated_  taking the bus home on a Friday, where they ended classes later in the evening and would have to squeeze on the bus with equally tired adults making their way home. What’s worse was that Jaemin recently injured his hip and Jeno couldn’t help but constantly worry and be an  ~~annoyingly~~  overprotective boyfriend. 

So when the two board the slightly crowded bus, Jeno, being the  _amazing_  boyfriend that he is, gestures the younger to occupy the only vacant seat towards the back. However Jaemin frowns and  _literally_  pushes his boyfriend down to take the seat instead, claiming that the older deserved the rest after his hectic schedule and complaining that his hip would ache if he sat for too long.

And so, albeit reluctantly, Jeno plops himself down on the less than comfortable bus seat, eyes fluttering to a close almost immediately after. He pulls Jaemin closer towards him nonetheless, arm still wrapped around the boy’s thin waist as he presses him against his side.  ~~(What a clingy boyfriend tsk)~~

As the older drifts off to dreamland, Jaemin threads his fingers through his boyfriend’s soft brown locks, smiling in amusement when Jeno leans into his touch and snuggles against his hip like a baby.

 -

Jeno jolts awake about fifteen minutes later (though it only felt like seconds to him), when the bus brakes abruptly and he feels Jaemin tug pretty harshly on his uniform sleeve. He rubs his eyes and looks around the now extremely packed bus, his arm around Jaemin’s waist tightening a little  _too_  protectively.

He gives the younger boy’s waist a light squeeze and looks up at him, silently asking if he was alright. He gets a pretty smile and a little nod in return, however Jaemin winces when the bus brakes once more and another passenger knocks into his back. 

He bites his lip in attempt to stop himself from crying out in pain when a slight sting shoots up his spine. Jeno sees this and frowns, brows knitted together in worry. He clenches his teeth and literally almost  _growled_  when the stranger didn’t even bother to apologise.

“It’s okay, babe.” Jaemin assures him softly. “I’m fine.”

The worried frown on Jeno’s face doesn’t falter however. Hence he pulls Jaemin  _even_  closer towards him, if that was even possible, and crooks his head to the side. His eyes silently asking the younger to just sit on his lap instead. 

Jaemin continuously shakes his head, refusing to do so, but Jeno wouldn’t take no for an answer. So the older impatiently yet  _carefully_  pulls the pretty boy down to his lap, both arms winding around his waist after placing both their backpacks on the ground between their legs. Jaemin’s cheeks flush a deep red, clearly embarrassed, especially when he feels Jeno rest his head softly against his shoulder blade. 

“Jeno…” The pretty boy tries to argue, but he freezes when he feels a pair of lips press against the back of his neck. Jaemin blushes again but smiles in content. He laces his fingers together with Jeno’s around his waist and leans back a little into his boyfriend’s warmth, hoping the other commuters wouldn’t be too mindful about their PDA.


End file.
